1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component with leads, and more particularly, to an inductor with leads on multiple surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inductors are commonly used in the electronics industry for storing magnetic energy. An inductor is typically created by providing an electric current through a metal conductor, such as a metal plate or bar. The current passing through the metal conductor creates a magnetic field or flux around the conductor.
Some electronic devices having inductor components may be used in mechanical applications such as heavy machineries or vehicles. These heavy machineries or vehicles may go through a lot of strain when being used. In the case of vehicles, when being driven, the car may go through uneven terrain and cause the whole car to shake. At present, when manufacturing an inductor such as a surface mount inductor, the leads used to weld the inductor onto the corresponding electronic devices only use adhesives to fix the leads onto the inductor body. When the inductor experiences shaking or vibration, the adhesive used to fix the leads onto the inductor body may loosen and cause the leads to be removed from the inductor body. Thus, there is a need to develop a method of manufacturing an inductor that is durable for mechanical applications